ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League
Quick note: the latest edit was made by me. I just forgot to log in. Again. Anamia Edited for grammar - Pads. If the DoF team need another member, Trip volunteers - Serra. * :D That'd be fantastic. Add him to the team list if you like. JulyFlame 10:31, 4 April 2008 (CDT) ** Sara would love to be part of the insanity. XD Sara I think that the scientists might be keen to play too, but you have to stop them boobytrapping the ball! Crystal Thanks! Does the Department of Mary Sues have any interest in forming a team? Or would their generally bloodthirsty nature give them too much of a dis/advantage? - Serra * If the DMS forms a team they're welcome to join the League for the next season. XD JulyFlame 17:25, 6 April 2008 (CDT) **DMS Team needs more members. Come on people! :) - Serra Spelling Okay... please explain to me exactly why we're not spelling it like it's spelled in Harry Potter, the origin of Quidditch. "It's misspelled in Mac Hall" doesn't count as an explanation. ~Neshomeh 23:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *It doesn't? Howabout 'July and Trojie deliberately decided to go with the misspelling for the name of the sport'? In every instance that I have brought it up, or Trojie brought it up, we spelled it 'Quiddich'. This is included in our original posts for plugging the game, and also in the original, initial set of matches. We have been spelling it that way for this particular game and its use in the PPC since we caught onto the idea of using it, which is well over four years by now. This is to underscore the fact that it is a different game completely. -'posted by July at' 23:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Calling it something different to underscore that it's different would make sense to me, except that I only just noticed the very tiny difference, and only insofar as to conclude there must have been a mistake. If the point of calling it something pronounced "Quidditch" at all is the humor value in comparing/contrasting it to the wizard sport, then why not go all the way and spell it right? Misspelling something just because you've been doing it for four years now and someone else did it first doesn't seem like sturdy reasoning for the PPC. ~Neshomeh 00:56, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: It is not "misspelled" just because, contrary to your view. We took what was a misspelling and used it for what it was defined as being, which was said sport. The game itself is completely different from actual Quidditch. It keeps its name due to the comic. It's not your call to "fix". I was the one who originally introduced the idea, Trojie and I were the ones who wrote it up into something PPC-wise, I am the one continuing the idea. In all mentions of the game, it has been spelled as Quiddich, and it will remain so. -'posted by July at' 01:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a sensitive topic for you. It hurts to learn that my opinion doesn't count just because I didn't come up with the idea, though. ~Neshomeh 02:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm almost certain to regret stepping in later, but you're both being a little bull-headed about this. :::: Nesh: "Mac Hall did it" should be a valid reason, even if the others are not. For better or for worse, that is the canon spelling of the game's name, and should be respected as such. After all we're all about up-holding canon, and this is (more or less) a game that the PPC has taken from the comic and decided it liked. If it had any sort of similarity to Harry Potter Quidditch, beyond a throw-away line in the page it was introduced, I could maybe see where you're coiming from, but as it stands, we should probably stick to the canon sources, yes? After all, that's sort of what we do. :::: July: I can understand wanting to protect something you helped create, and being offended at someone trying to change things without consulting you first but the way you're going about arguing your point is... Not the best, as can probably be gleaned from Nesh's response (mildly passive-agressive as it may be). You yourself said that you like and respect Nesh, so maybe you should take a moment before actually posting responses and think "is this likely to hurt this person who I like? Can I maybe word it so it's less likely to do so?" After all, the benifit of not working in IRC is the opportunity to stop and read over what you're saying before you post. :::: Both of you, please take advantage of that. Or I'll... I dunno. Be wordy at you some more, and get rather cross. Possibly invoke a few fictional dieties and say "gorram" a lot.Data Junkie 02:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::* Not to intrude (too much) but a) if the author (July, here) has said it's not an error in this usage, we abide by authorial intent (just as, say, I can have loads of pre-movie LotR agents, even though it was a minor canon at the time), and b) more importantly (particularly if you want to claim it's a community thing now, based on the collaborative nature of the stories), isn't the PPC all about in-jokes? "It's a bit of a maze, unless you hadn't noticed" almost certainly /was/ a typo, but it now defines HQ. (Yes, July, this is the same 'in-jokes' argument I made to justify the Greater Demon Wiikii having an irrational hatred for Jay and Acy. ). Huinesoron 19:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::* I did have extra tabs the first time; wikia doesn't like meeeee... Huinesoron 19:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::: For clarity's sake, the reason I figure it's a mistake on the comic's part, not a deliberate choice to mark a difference, is that it's spelled without the T even when the comic refers to the Potterverse sport. In that context, it's absolutely not correct. Therefore, it doesn't make any sense to me that we should assume the comic's author did it on purpose, or that we should perpetuate it ourselves. ~Neshomeh 03:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) So, now that I've got some emotional distance, I realize I was being stupid and arguing stupidly. I was already sort of peeved at having my edit to the spelling undone without any good reason for it that I could find on my own: there isn't any explanation about a deliberate spelling change on this page or the AIRQ page; Agent July corrects Agent Trojie about the entire name in the first story, nothing to point out that the spelling is or isn't part of that correction there; and there's no explanation for it being spelled differently in the comic. I had done my homework, and I was being told I was wrong for what seemed like no reason. I figured the first answer I was likely to get upon asking about it would be "Well, it's like that in the comic," but I don't think that pans out for the reasons I gave in my last post above. I should have actually explained this in my first post, rather than flatly rejecting that line of argument. It must have seemed pretty arbitrary and confrontational, so I'm sorry for that, and my tone in general. I also should have accepted that July and Trojie made a deliberate choice themselves, whether the comic did or not, even if it doesn't make any sense to me. In my defense, I don't think this is like what we do with badfic (we're not making a new concept out of a typo, we're taking the preexisting concept of the game and not really changing it at all), and that line from the Original Series was lampshaded and made into a joke in the same breath as it appeared, whereas this was not explained or lampshaded anywhere up until now. I don't think I was completely off my rocker to question it, and although I was being passive-aggressive about it, I wasn't lying about being hurt. I've been upset about this since it happened, actually. I accept responsibility for my part, and I apologize for being snotty to July. ~Neshomeh 02:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *I know the TOS line was lampshaded, but from what I can gather, J&A wrote their stories via AIM. I strongly suspect (on no evidence) that Jay wrote a line that made no sense, and then when Acy questioned it, picked it up, ran with it, and just kept sprinting. :P But no, questioning it wasn't a problem. Questioning is good, it's how we grow. Like pretty pretty flowers which are not at all on fire PUT THAT FLAMETHROWER DOWN RIGHT NOW BAD DAFYDD! Huinesoron 02:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC)